Kouen Shiruba Hyouchuu
by Xxblackrose15xX
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Summary

**You (Utsukushii Urufu) are a human werewolf, therefore, not supposed to fall in love with a vampire, since it is against your race. Your mother and father never liked you, and didn't want to tolerate you anymore. After an interesting meeting with your aunt, a certain vampire saves you. You now have to live in the same school as him, which has a lot of different vampires there. You'll encounter vampires that can erase memories, manipulate elements, and fight in combat. Who knows, you might even fall in love with one of these blood-sucking leeches...**

Info

Name: Utsukushii Urufu

Name Meaning: Beautiful Wolf

Nick: Utsu

Age: 16

Race: Human Werewolf

History: When Utsu was born, her uncle always hated her because he never wanted another child and what she is. Because of her hateful uncle, her aunt loathed her too. They had to take care of her because her mother died, and her father just didn't want her. They put her up for adoption, but no one would take her because they knew that she was a werewolf, and they didn't want to get involved in any "accidents" that might occur between her and the vampires. Since they couldn't get anyone to adopt her, they figured that they would have to live with her anyway. Awhile after that, when Utsu was sleeping, she heard glass breaking and things being thrown, so she went to check it out. When she got downstairs, she hid behind a wall and found the source of the yelling and screaming. It was her aunt and uncle fighting/arguing. She was about to walk back to her room, but curiosity got the best of her, so she just eavesdropped on her aunt and uncle. She only heard the last two sentences from her uncle," Thanks to your sister giving birth to that-that monster and telling us to take care of her if she ever died, I lost my job to some co-worker!" Her uncle said, "I can't take living with that thing, so I'm leaving!" Her uncle stomped out of the house with a slam of the door. Utsu's eyes were unemotional, but thousands of thoughts ran through her head. Her aunt was on the floor sobbing hard and Utsu quietly ran back to her room…

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting

Utsu's POV

Today's my birthday and it's supposed to be one of my favorite days, but, oddly enough, my day just keeps getting worse and worse every second. That's how it usually feels like now, ever since that day; the day my uncle left and completely ruined my life and my well being. My parents, aunt, and uncle have always hated me for what I am, but I usually paid no mind to it, but today-today was completely different. My uncle left my aunt 4 days ago, he said he was leaving because I exist, and now my aunt was actually beating me for it. She's never beaten me, even if she completely loathed me, she's never beaten me.

"You ungrateful child!" she screamed, "All the things I've done for you, and you try to run away from me!" "You've never done anything for me, except blame me for all the wrongs you've done in your life!" the moment I said that, she kicked my side with her black stilettos and walked away with anger showing in her face, therefore leaving me curled up on the ground, bleeding and groaning in pain.

I crawled to the door when my mom left, holding my side in the process, grabbed the doorknob, and dragged myself out of the house.

*Why is my life like this? What have I ever done to deserve all this pain?" I asked myself, *Why is it that every time I come down the stairs, I always get beaten up for it?" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I touched my cheek in pain and stared at my fingers. I expected to see my tears stained in blood, but what shocked me was that my tears were a shining silver color. "What the-" I was stopped mid-sentence by someone walking towards me.

When the person stopped and stared at me, I noticed his features. He was about 5'10, had short wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a healthy thin and pale complexion. I stared back at him for awhile as he kneeled down before I started screaming in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked, "Nah, I'm perfectly fine," I said with obvious sarcasm in my voice ,"This is no time to be sarcastic, we have to get out of here before you bleed to death," "Why should I go with you when I don't even know who you are!" Instead of answering my questions, he just picked me up; I didn't struggle because I was in pain. He started to say something, but I couldn't hear because everything went black…


	2. A Vampire's Bite A Werewolf's Awakening

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Characters belong to Matsuri Hino-sensei, the story and plot belongs to me. If it belonged to me, Yuuki would've gone with Zero instead of Kaname.**

**Story Start! :)**

**Chapter Two: A Vampire's Bite; A Werewolf's Awakening : Part One**

Aidou's POV

I was getting bored in class, so I decided to ditch. "Hey Akatsuki, want to ditch with me?" "No, I don't feel like ditching and getting in trouble, so you can ditch by yourself this time," he said, "Suit yourself." I snuck out and saw those two prefects walking around. I saw Zero look my way, but before he could see me I turned a corner and ran. I stopped in my tracks as the smell of blood came wafting through the air. I looked in the direction of the scent and saw a girl laying on the ground holding her side and looking at me. I walked toward her and kneeled down to her height, "Are you alright?" I asked, "Nah, I'm perfectly fine," she said with sarcasm in her voice, "This is no time to be sarcastic, we have to get out of here before you bleed to death," "Why should I go with you when I don't even know who you are!" Instead of answering her question, I picked her up bridal style, being careful not to hurt her more. She probably didn't struggle because she was in pain *Smart girl*, I thought. I told her where I was taking her and that my name was Aidou Hanabusa, but when I looked down I saw her eyes close.

When I was close enough to the school, I started walking. I checked to see if she was alright and felt her pulse. Class was over and the students started walking out. Akatsuki looked at me and asked me where I went and who was in my arms, "I was running away from the prefects because they almost saw me and saw this girl laying on the ground, so I was going to take her to the infirmary." He nodded, told me to hurry and take her to the infirmary, and walked away.

I took her to the infirmary and the nurse told me I had to get out so she can give her the bandages. I walked out and thought *what happened to that girl to make her bleed so badly*. The nurse came back out after a couple of minutes and told me I can go back in. I went back in and sat down on the bed she was laying on. I looked back at her and noticed how beautiful she was. Her long, silver hair, her porcelain figure, her gold eyes and most of all, her scent appealed me. I softly stroked her cheek with my finger and ran my hand through her hair. I yanked my hand away from her cheek and I almost got off the bed. I was tempted to bite her, but I restrained myself before I could hurt her. After a few minutes, I couldn't resist anymore. She was too tempting. I leaned down & moved her hair away from her neck. I licked her neck & bit down softly, so I wouldn't hurt her more than she already was. As her warm blood entered my mouth and dripped down my neck, I wondered why the taste was unusually delicious & didn't taste that of a human's blood, but tasted more like a…_**a werewolf's.**_

Utsu's POV

I felt someone sit on the bed and, even if I was curious to know who it was, I kept my eyes closed to see what would happen. I felt a hand stroke my cheek and run through my hair. I badly wanted to see who it was, but I still kept my eyes closed. I felt the hand yank away from my cheek and felt the bed move. After I think was about five minutes, my hair was moved away from my neck & I shifted a little bit. Soon, I felt two sharp objects stab into my neck, causing me to arch my back &groan in pain.

Aidou's POV

My eyes widened as I finally figured out why her blood tasted so delicious and smelled so good. I've known that, since I was 5, drinking a werewolf's blood was more of a taboo than drinking a pureblood's blood, but I didn't care at the moment and continued drinking her blood. After my blood lust was satiated, I licked off the remaining blood on her neck and slowly peeled my lips off her.

Utsu's POV

I tightly closed my eyes and grabbed a hold of whatever was closest to me. I felt something drip down my neck and I instantly panicked inside of my head. Soon enough, the pain was replaced with pleasure. For some reason, I felt as though I was getting a little woozy. I slowly opened my eyes again and found beautiful blue eyes that were remotely close to turquoise staring back at me.

Aidou's POV

We stared at each other, and I felt as if I was getting lost in her pure golden eyes. It was then that I noticed that she looked familiar. *She looks so familiar, almost like _her_* I thought,*No. I'm probably just thinking too hard. She can't possibly be her, can she?*

Utsu's POV

As I started to get lost in the pair of turquoise eyes in front me, my head started to hurt immensely. I clutched onto my head and covered my ears. Flashbacks of my past started running through my head and I tightly shut my eyes to try and get rid of the horrid flashbacks, but it didn't work. The glimpses just came back even faster than before…

**Personally, I think the next chapter is my favorite so far. Tell me what you think! =^~^=**

**It'll be uploaded in a few minutes...**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**God, I hate doing this over and over again!**

**Disclaimer: VK belongs to Matsuri Hino and the story and plot belong to me (the characters too! :0)**

**Chapter Three: Flashbacks**

**Enjoy!**

**_I decided to put Chapter Four: A Vampire's Bite; A Werewolf's Awakening: Part Two in here, so the next chap (Chapter Five: Morality) is gonna have a long wait (mainly cause' I haven't worked on it much due to working on unpublished oneshots, sorry!)_**

A young silver haired girl was sitting at the beautiful rectangle table with her parents, who were glaring at her as she played with her food. "You better behave yourself,_ girl_, otherwise you'll face the consequences," her hateful father said. Utsu looked up and stared at her mother, waiting for her to agree with her father, but she only stayed quiet. Utsu's eyes widened as she thought she saw a flicker of sadness and guilt in her mother's eyes. She shook her head and regained her emotions, *No way, she detests me. She would never pity me, plus I don't need her pity!*she thought. There was a knock on the door and her mother went to answer it. She was greeted by a blond woman, a blond man, a blonde girl, and a blond boy.

Utsu quickly took in their appearances. The blond woman had curly hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a red necklace and a white bracelet. She was arm in arm with the man, so Utsu guessed that they were married and that they had two kids.

The man had wavy brown hair that was slanted back and blue eyes. He was wearing a red suit that had a symbol on the chest pocket. He had on a striped red tie that looked slightly out of place, but all in all, he looked as elegant as the rest of the vampires in the room.

The girl had mid-length blonde hair that was curled at the ends and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes and a blue necklace. Utsu noticed her glaring at her, Utsu thought she was because she was a werewolf, and that she was sitting there, staring in awe, at her little brother, as Utsu had thought.

The boy who never broke eye contact with Utsu had short wavy blonde hair in a style that Utsu had never seen before, and the brightest, most gorgeous, shining blue eyes that Utsu adored the most. He was wearing a high-collared greenish-gray suit with a white shirt underneath. He had on a black ribbon to match the suit. *He's kind of cute* Utsu thought as her cheeks went a little pink.

The boy's mom whispered something in his ear as he stared at Utsu, and he started walking over to her. He never broke eye contact, & Utsu was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Finally, the boy approached her. He leaned over, inspecting her closely. "So you're the mutt that everyone's talking about," He said, putting emphasis on 'mutt' *MUTT! Who does this blondie think he is!* Utsu thought angrily. Utsu glared at him and came up with an insult of her own, "And you must be the stupid leech that everyone thinks is a genius, "She said, grinning. Her parents looked down at the two children, "Utsukushii Urufu! Watch what you say to the Aidous'!" Her mother said. Her father gave her his most menacing glare. The glare clearly said, "Remember what we told you, you mutt." Utsu shyly looked down in regret and said, "I'm sorry. I'll watch my words carefully, now." The boy took out his hand for her to shake it, "I'm Aidou Hanabusa, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for calling you a mutt, it was disrespectful of me." Utsu's eyes widened, *Why would a vampire apologize to a werewolf? It's not normal!* She regained her composure and smiled, "I'm Urufu Utsukushii, and I'm sorry for calling you a stupid leech, I shouldn't have called you that," and this was a start of a puppy love relationship.

"Hee-hee, you'll never catch me, Hana-kun!" A little 8 year old girl said, running from a blonde vampire, "Wanna bet?" The blonde vampire said. As they continued to run, two females, both from a different species, stared angrily each other in the hall.

"Just because their different doesn't mean you have a right to take away their friendship!" The female brunette werewolf told the blonde, "_It doesn't matter!_ Of course it matters! I don't want my son to be tainted with a werewolf's blood!" The blonde vampire responded. The brunette stared at her in shock. "Aisuki, how could you? I thought you were so much _better_ than that!" The brunette yelled, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Well, you must've thought wrong, _Tatsuki_, because, no matter what vampire you meet, you'll always end up with the same outcome. I never liked you anyway, I just used you so I could get what I wanted…your life." Tatsu stared up at Aisuki, "You wouldn't do that to a friend right, especially when their suffering from trauma, and when their suffering from a sickness, too!" Aisuki pulled up her hand, "No, I actually wouldn't, but you, a bloody werewolf, were never my friend. Do you have any words before you depart from this world?" The brunette stopped crying and stared up at the vampire determined, "One day, you'll be going to hell with me, so you better enjoy your life now." A spear shot out of the blonde's finger and stabbed Tatsuki Urufu in the chest. Aisuki swung her into the wall and laughed, "I'll remember those words through my lifetime, since there would be no use and you just wasted your breath." Tatsuki stared groggily at her and smiled, "There actually was a use for it, but you would never know why." Tatsu's eyes closed as she laid there. Aisuki stopped laughing and turned around, but it was too late. Someone had already stabbed her in the neck before she could see who it was. The person ran off before the two children could see what happened. Hanabusa and Utsukushii stared in horror at the bloody mess that shown in front of them. Aisuki was falling backwards while Hanabusa broke out of his trance and ran to catch her. In Utsu's eyes, everything was in slow motion. Mrs. Aidou falling backwards, Hanabusa running to catch her, and-and….Her mother lying there on the ground, eyes barely opened. "Utsu, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I always loved you, but I couldn't show you because of your father. He was always blackmailing me, so I had to pretend to hate you and love him. I'm so sorry, Utsu. I hope you have a good life," Her mother whispered, loud enough for Utsu to hear, and after that speech, her eyes closed permanently… *My mother actually loved me? But, why? She always hated me, I'm sure of it. I never would've thought my father was blackmailing her!* She thought. Utsu's eyes widened and she ran to her mother, "Mother, what happened to you?" Utsu constantly shook her mother, "Mother? Wake up! Mother! Come on open your eyes, PLEASE!" Hanabusa went over to Utsu's side and tried to pry her off her mom. He was trying his best to not cry, but his attempts weren't working well. "Come on, Utsukushii, pull it together. Our mother's are dead and unfortunately, they won't ever come back," He held her in his arms. Utsukushii pulled herself out of his arms and yelled angrily at him, "I KNOW that, _Aidou_, I'm not stupid! Your mom did all of this! She started **ALL** of this! My mom never did anything, and yet, your mom decided to murder her!" Hanabusa stared at Utsu in shock. He was on the brink of tears now. Utsu continued, "**ALL** of you blood-sucking demons are the same! You practically have no personality of your own and you just copy each other's movements and actions!" Hanabusa started crying and said, "U-""Don't you _dare _call me that, you **MONSTER**!" "How could you say all those things and mean it…I thought I was one of your friends," "I'm not friends with a blood-sucking leech like you!" Hanabusa looked angrily at the ground, "Utsukushii Urufu, just go and never come back," Utsu turned and started walking, "I don't need to be told that by the likes of a vampire, and plus, I was already planning on doing that a long time ago," and she walked away and out of his sight.

-**Chapter Four: A Vampire's Bite; A Werewolf's Awakening: Part Two-**

"-Is this girl?" "-Looks familiar", "-Ow?" "-Don't know"

I groggily opened my eyes and saw blurry images of something. "I think it's Utsukushii!" Someone yelled "How could you think that? U-chan's eyes are blue AND gold, her's are just pure gold!" Another yelled angrily. I quickly shut my eyes so as to not let anyone notice me as they turned toward me. The door creaked open and a calm and gentle voice spoke, "Calm down and let me take a close look at her." Steps were soon heard and I saw my vision get darker, "You can open your eyes now," The voice said, "Oh crap, I've been spotted!" I did as I was told and saw a gorgeous male in front of me. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the unusual color of my eyes, but his eyes went back to being calm, like he wasn't surprised and startled before. "What's your name?" He asked cautiously, "I'm not gonna answer you! Why do you want to know it when I'm not gonna even see you again! " I said. Right when I was finished with my sentence, I felt something staring, or, well, _glaring _at me intently, so I turned around and saw that the source was the blonde with blue eyes, *That's the boy I saw earlier!* "What?" He just kept on glaring at me, "What?" My voice got slightly louder, but he just glared at me more. I had it with this guy, he's starting to bother me and I just barely met him, I mean, I didn't even know his name! "What do you keep on glaring at me like that? Haven't you ever been told that it's not nice to stare?" Finally, he spoke up, "Don't talk to Kaname-sama like that! He can easily kill you with just one stare!" The so-called "Kaname-sama" walked over to the blonde and slapped him. "Aidou, don't ever talk of me in that way, and I wouldn't dare kill her," He spoke menacingly. He got closer to Aidou's face and said, "I suggest you watch what you say, this girl here reeks of a werewolf's atmosphere, and she'll be using a fake name, so make sure you figure out what her real name is, got it?" "But how do you-""Got…it?" "Yes, Kaname-sama." He turned to the other guy, "Kain, make sure you take care of her and don't let her get her memories back," "Why? She's not really a threat," "All werewolves are threats, so just don't let her get her memories back because, if she does, a catastrophic disaster will happen here at Cross Academy," Kaname then walked out. *So his name's Aidou, huh? I'm pretty sure that that name was in my flashback, but we'll figure that out later. Why did I have that flashback, if it even was a flashback, I don't know for sure. I probably won't get my answer anyway, so I might as well not pay attention to previous scenes* I looked down at my sheets and saw that they were a whole different color. I soon took notice and the room I was in sure as heck wasn't the hospital, since that place was just white all over and not luxurious at all. "Whose room am I in?" I asked, "Ours," Two voices said. I looked up and saw the beautiful blond boy that saved me -and got slapped- a distance away from me and a really tall, orange-haired bishounen (as any other girl would put it), standing next to me. I guess orange-head didn't want to be here, judging by the fact that his face looked bored and kind of angry. Blondie on the other hand, well, he was a completely different story. He looked happy and he had a grin on his face. I jumped as soon as I actually paid attention to reality, *How the **heck **did I NOT notice him standing next to me this entire time, and with the increased temperature too!* The blonde chuckled, "Why so jumpy? It's not like we're vampires that are gonna suck your blood or anything!" The orange-haired "hottie" shot him a look, "What? I was just kidding ya know," Carrot-top shot him another look, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away. I blinked as I saw this happen, *what was that for anyway?*

~Meanwhile, with Aidou and Kain~

Kain slammed the door shut and pinned Aidou to the wall. "What the HELL, Aidou, are you _trying _to get us busted? Remember, she doesn't know we're vampires because she lost her memory!" Kain yelled/whispered angrily, "No, I'm just trying to befriend the new cute werewolf so we could get information out of her," Aidou replied. Kain sweat dropped, "Well, could you befriend her and NOT make us suspicious at the same time?" "Sure, why not," "And what information are you trying to get out of her?" Kain asked coolly, "As much as I hate to admit, I think she is U-chan. She's got the taste of a wolf and her looks look similar to U-chan." Kain gave him an unnoticable smirk, but soon realized what he said, "Taste? You **bit **her? Why?" Aidou changed the subject, " Anyway, I'm also trying to figure out why the werewolves are suddenly appearing at random moments, haven't you realized it yet?" Aidou asked. Kain thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, there have been at least 10 werewolves enrolled at Cross Academy that rebelled against Kaname-sama that we had to exterminate," He replied, putting two and two together, "And they all put up an attitude against gang leader** [1]**. They also lost their memories and got them back, therefore getting their natural hatred towards the purebloods, so the fact that now's there's another werewolf, it's gotten pretty suspicious." "The U-chan look-alike I took is somehow related to the number of werewolves enrolling," Aidou logically explained, "And we have to figure out what the relationship is!" "Come on, let's tell Kaname-sama," Kain said dragging Aidou toward the door, since he wouldn't budge, "But first, we have to figure out the girl's real name and come up with an excuse to leave her alone." As soon as Aidou was out of his trance, Kain let go of him, which caused him to fall over, and proceeded to put his hands in his pockets, "And don't think that I won't get my answer Hanabusa," he said while Aidou was yelling profanities, getting up, and continuing to run to the door to kick it open, "Aidou-"But Aidou didn't stop, instead he just continued running and blasted through the door. Kain closed his eyes and gently stroked his unruly, messy, naturally orange hair, *Why doesn't he ever listen, and why am I always the one in these situations with him?* He thought exasperatingly.

~Utsu's POV~

*What were they talking about? Was it about me or something? Why couldn't I listen in?* these thoughts were running through my head as I tried to answer them, but I failed miserably.

SLAM!

I literally jumped 4 feet in the air as the door slammed open as someone, better known as Aidou Hanabusa, stood there laughing his ass off, "You should've seen the look on your face when I slammed through the door!" he yelled. The only thing running through my head while an angry anime vein appeared at the top of my head was *Yeah, go ahead keep laughing. We'll see what happens next time, if there is a next time,* "And to think I was starting to like you at least a little tiny bit…" I mumbled into my fluffy red pillow, which Kaname somehow managed to get from my house while I was being carried to my house, how he knew where my house and pillow were, was beyond my imagination. "Now, what do you want?" I asked irked. Aidou casually strode over to me and took my chin in his hands. His velvety voice sounded in my keen ears, "My, you're feisty. I like that in a girl." His eyes considerably grew dark. *Who does this creep think he is? Some god that thinks he can get every girl to bow down at his greatness? I'm not one to bow, so I think that's tough luck for him* "You know, if you're trying to seduce me, it's not working," I said, telling the whole truth, "All you're doing is acting like an idiot, and Carrot-top and I are completely unfazed." Blondie gawked at me. I looked over to orange and saw him smirking at blondie.

Aidou's POV

"All you're doing is acting like an idiot and Carrot-top and I are completely unfazed." I gawked at her. *Not working! Idiot! UNFAZED! That's supposed to get her to like me, not make fun of me! And what's she doing calling Akatsuki, Carrot-top? Oh, that's right, she doesn't know our names, maybe I should tell her, but that would ruin the fun of her guessing them. I've made up my mind, I'm gonna make her guess our names!* Aidou thought, dramatically. "Hanabusa, she's got you there. You can't really come up with something after that one," Akatsuki said. I glared at him, "Akatsuki, you just ruined the fun! I was gonna make her guess our names!" Kain sweat dropped, "Sorry."

Akatsuki's POV

*This girl, she's similar to Utsu...No, she can't be. Utsu died due to a tricky level-E drinking her dry.* I thought as Aidou got told by the look-alike. Just thinking of her death made my heart ache. The solemn thought showed clearly on my face, since Aidou gave me a hard glare, silently telling me to man-up and not think of it. As I lost my train of thought, I smirked when I heard what she said, "Hanabusa, she's got you there. You can't really come up with something after that one," I said. Hanabusa glared angrily at me. "Akatsuki, you just ruined the fun! I was going to make her guess our names!" He yelled, clearly irritated by the fact that I did that. *He does realize that he took part in it because he just said my name, doesn't he?* the girl joined in, "You guys realize I'm still here, right? And I could've guessed his name if you didn't say it." She smartly replied. *I think I could get used to this girl if she keeps besting Hanabusa* I thought. Aidou put his fist up in front of himself, "You smartass! I can't believe I had the nerve to save you, you stupid girl!" The silverette tilted her head and smiled, "I can't be considered stupid if you just called me a smartass, you know," she said cleverly. Aidou put his fist down and regained some control, "Anyway, _girl_, what is your name?" He said through his teeth, *Aidou, don't make us suspicious, she might be more clever than she lets on* I thought.

Utsu's POV

I turned my head to the side and cursed under my breath, *Damn, this Aidou kid might know who I am since I had that flashback and all!* I thought, *I have to come up with some kind of a different name, a name that no one would be able to discover who I am. I can't make this obvious! What name would I be able to pass through? Hmm…Kousetsu Fuyu will surely work!* "Well?" Aidou asked again, "My name. It's Kousetsu Fuyu** [2]** now stop bothering me, you pathetic excuse of a human," I said. Aidou just smirked, "Well, now that we've _introduced _ourselves, Akatsuki and I have to go see Kaname-sama, so don't cause any trouble for us, okay?" I nodded. *Heh, I might as well get out of this damn bed confinement and take a peek at what they'll be talking about* I thought sneakily.

Aidou's POV

"Anyway, _girl_, what is your name?" I said, grinding my teeth together. She stared at me blankly for what seemed like an eternity. I twitched as she didn't answer me. *This freaking mutt is already starting to irritate me, and I just barely met her!* "Well?" I said irritatingly. She reluctantly answered, clearly aware of the air she had created, "Kousetsu Fuyu," she said. *Finally! Glad you didn't make it harder than it already was!* I thought relieved. Akatsuki and I turned to leave, "Well, now that we _introduced_ ourselves, Akatsuki and I have to go see Kaname-sama, so don't cause any trouble for us, okay?" I said. She nodded her head obediently. As I walked out and closed the black framed Victorian doors, I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, searching for anything to prove she was plotting something, but finding nothing; not even the slightest hint of emotion shown on her features. I grimaced, *She's lucky she's got the ability to keep an emotionless faze on her face, otherwise she would've been caught if she is plotting something* I thought suspiciously…

**Yay! Two chapters in one! Anyway, I'm gonna clear things up now. Remember to R&R (You can request one-shots now too - FF7, Code geass, Death note, Hell Girl, Naruto, Vampire Knight, or Fullmetal Alchemist! :D**

**[1] Akatsuki calls Kaname, "gang-leader" in the anime/manga (I forgot) if you haven't already noticed... -.-"**

**[2] Kousetsu Snow/Snowfall**

**Kousetsu Fuyu Snow/Snowfall in the Winter**

**Fuyu Winter**

Taizai Kyoukusetsu Taishite:

Chaputa Itsutsu: Morariti!

(Stay tuned for: Chapter 5: Morality)


End file.
